white_evergreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Orc
Orcs are a race who's civilization is built around tribal tradition and strength. They usually live isolated from other races, within walled camps. Distinctions Both Orc males and females are strongly built in usual cases due to the rigours training their parents put them through. Orcs have sharp teeth, with two teeth in the lower row being especially overgrown. This, with a well built jaw, make Orcs able to tear through meat efficiently. History Culture Lifestyle Orcs live in isolation from other settlements in tribes. Tribal camps are walled, allowing only a few entry. Orcs or self sufficient, raising crops and cattle within their walls and crafting their own armor and weapons to defend themselves. Young Orcs are trained to fight at an early age. If they don't live up to their elders expectations, they are seen as outcasts, unfit to marry, let alone become anything important beyond a mere laborer. In some tribes, they may even be exiled. Language Orcs speak Orcish Tongue, but that is usually only when speaking with those within their own tribe. Otherwise they usually speak Human Tongue to outsiders. Tribes Orcish tribes are unique from one another, in ways such as their ideologies in the Orcish philosophy of strength and warfare. Each tribe is run by a Chieftain, who is the only one in the tribe who may marry, and can marry as many wives as he desires. This is part of their belief that a Chieftains blood is the most desirable. The wives themselves also have their roles, based on order in which they were married. The first wife, the Tribe Mother, is the one who raises the Chieftains offspring and teach them the philosophy. The second wife is the Forge Mother. She is in charge of the forge in which the tribe crafts their equipment. The third wife is known as the Guardian Mother. She leads the protection of the tribes camp. Every other wife after that is merely a simple wife for breeding, but it is rare that a Chieftain will ever have become three wives. The Chieftains offspring take other roles within the tribes village. After being taught by their mothers, they serve the village as hunters, farmers, blacksmiths and other roles needed to run the village. Traditions Many Orc traditions and culture come from the Philosophy of the Warriors Way, a philosophy passed down since time immemorial. One of the most important traditions is death, as one of the most important aspects is to die a warriors death. All Orcs long to fight and die honorably, and aging Orcs may even go and seek death, for they fear that dying in ways such as disease, old age and bleeding may be dishonorable. Another is the changing of Chieftains. According to the Warriors Way, the Chieftain must be the strongest of the tribe, otherwise his blood is unfit. Every Chieftain knows inevitably one of their sons will challenge and kill them. This both gives them assurance of an honorable death and ensures the strongest Orc will remain Chieftain, continuing tradition.